


New Years Alone

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, New Years, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Reader is at the office groaning about not seeing her boyfriend on new years, so Sam surprises her at work.





	New Years Alone

You groan as you look down at the empty notebook in front of you. The top of the page has 'New Years Resolutions' in big bold letters. The rest of the page, however, was blank. The white paper was staring back at you with a vengance. You growl at it, hoping maybe it would stop taunting you, but all you get is a few confused stares.

You lean back in your chair with a huff, the small cubicle in front of you. The computer took up most of the desk, your decorations taking up the rest of it. You couldn't help it, the nerd life had taken over. A few figures here, a poster or two there. Though they weren't just figures, almost all of them had some kind of warding on them. The posters had sigils drawn on their backs, and the rug underneath your chair had a demon trap. 

Your boyfriend wanted you to be able to keep a normal life, and it's not like you minded. Your work was honest and it kept you busy, the pay was also handy to have. The boys deffinately didn't mind the extra cash, though they still relied mostly on the card scams and hustling. 

You try to focus, to get your mind on track, but no such luck. You can't help but think about how you would love to spend New year's differently. Shooting off fireworks, staying up late drinking, partying with friends, or spending time with your boyfriend.

His latest hunt had pulled him and his brother across the country. Thankfully you both got set up with Skype so you could video chat, but it wasn't as nice as being with him in person. Sometimes the wifi would cut out and cut the conversation short, the device would die, or even for some odd reason the audio didn't work.

No point groaning about it now, though. You still had to work for another three hours. You would be off by 10:30, but that didn't give you a lot of time to celebrate. Your only wish for this next year was that you could spend more time with him.

The chairs wheels creaked ominously as you pushed away from the desk and stood, time for a coffee break. As you stand you see your friend, who happens to have to cubicle adjacent to yours, stand also. Her smile reflects the tired boredom you feel by about half.

"Time for a break?" She asks as she pushes her chair in.

"Yes God!" You agree and start to walk towards the break room, her steps matching yours.

"So, what are your plans after work? Going to any good parties?" Her face breaks into a grin as she wiggles her brows.

"Couch plus vodka, I'd say it's a party." You roll your eyes and grab one of the cheep styrofoam cups to pour your drink.

"You mean you're gonna sit in the house alone and wallow?" She gives you that 'you have got to be kidding me' look as she pours her own.

"Well my boyfriend is on the other side of the continent right now so..." A sigh escapes you as you pour your coffee.

"Right. The mysterious boyfriend that you never talk about and start getting clammy whenever anyone mentions him, like he's on the FBI's most wanted or something. Honestly, I'm starting to doubt he even actually exists." You sip your coffee, trying to hide your cringe. You never talked about him because he is in fact on the FBI's most wanted, and it's kinda hard to explain that the reason he is wanted is because the president was possessed by Satan.

"Yea well, all that matters is I know who he is and he loves me." You smile to yourself and the thought of him fills your mind.

"Care to tell me about the mystery man?" You eye her wearily. "Come on, I've known you for almost as long as you've known him. Please? There isn't enough office drama to fuel my needs."

You can't help but laugh at her. "Fine. His name is Sam, he is tall, strong, smart, handsome, caring, and romantic." You smile, thinking back to times that showed each characteristic.

She noticed the smile on your face and smiled herself, though obviously your words didn't mean as much to her as they did you. "Sounds great, though a bit more detail would be great."

Her words pull you from your daze and back into the conversation. "Right. Uh, he is a book worm. Loves to read books about lore, you know monsters and stuff. He is religious, though I don't think he's ever been to service, he does pray every night though. When he smiles, he has these dimples that would make your heart shatter and his eyes seem to always be a different color depending on the light. Don't piss him off though, he could easily rip you in two. He's so strong, but he would rather talk it out than fight. He's also great with a gun, perfect marks whenever we shoot. He can seem intimidating at first, but once you let him talk for a bit your heart will melt for him." You had gone into a bit of a rant, but in your defense she started this. She didn't seem to mind though, judging by the twinkle in her eye.

She opened her mouth to say something, but is stopped by a string of 'oooooo's' coming from the office area. Giving each other the 'wtf' look, you walk out the door and glance down the hall only to see the devil himself walking towards you..

"(Y/n)." He grins, his dimples wide. He was wearing his best suit with his hair slicked back, a bouquet of flowers in his arm. "Oh, these are for you." He hands you the flowers, the smile on your face spreading impossibly wide when you see they are your favorite.

"Sam, I love it! I thought you and Dean were still in Oregon." 

"I wasn't going to skip out on New year's with you." She pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head as your arm snaked around him.

"I missed you so much." You whisper into his chest, the low sigh you hear vibrates against your head.

"I missed you too, babe."

You hear a throat clear behind you, getting your attention. If not for the fact you knew who it was you probably wouldn't have turned around. "Who is this?"

You turn to see a fat grin on your friends face as she eyes Sam up and down. "Right. This is Sam, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles at her briefly before turning back to you. "Where is your boss? I want to bribe him into letting me snatch you up early."

"He's in the office over there." You point to the small closed off office in the corner. "Be careful though, he's been in a bad mood. I don't want to loose my job."

"I'm sure I can handle him, I've dealt with worse." He winks at you before sliding past and knocking on the office door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but are you willing to share?" You hit her playfully in the stomach, okay maybe a little harder than 'playfully' but she deserved it. "I'm kidding. Okay maybe not but my god he is gorgeous. You were so right about the dimples."

"Yea. I hope he will be able to pull this off. I would so rather spend the next two and a half hours of my life doing something fun like hanging out with Sam and Dean."

"Who is Dean?" Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively, making your eyes roll.

"Sam's brother. The two are practically attached at the hip. Dean is also fun to be around, though him and Sam argue all the time."

"If he is anything like Sam,you so need to set me up."

"Dean's not the settling down type. More of a one night stand kind of guy."

"Works for me." She giggled as Sam came back.

"I'm sorry, (y/n)." His face was crestfallen. You were about to speak when you see his frown turn upside down. "You are stuck with me all night."

You can't help the smile on your face. "He's letting me leave?" You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a searing kiss.

The resulting 'oooooo's' didn't bother you at all. In fact, you barely heard them. You were too focussed on how it felt to have Sam back in your arms. It was official, you didn't have to spend New year's alone after all.


End file.
